


Scotland's diary

by chubbyIggy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby America (Hetalia), Multi, ScotFra - Freeform, USUK - Freeform, chubby England, chubby usuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbyIggy/pseuds/chubbyIggy
Summary: a peek into the realm of the uk bros. from Scotland's diary





	1. Entry #1 Monday

**Author's Note:**

> yes, England is chubby & a bit OOC, there is UsUk and human names are used here, swearing imminent, here is a guide for the uk bros
> 
> Scotland- Alistair  
> Republic of Ireland- Seamus  
> Wales- Dylan  
> Northern Ireland- Connor

_Dear diary_

_This morning was_ _absolute HELL, why? well lets start from the top. I woke up to Arthur and Seamus fighting over pop tarts, there was one pack left, a pack that has two things in it. Once that was done, I had to stop Dylan's sheep from eating the sofa as Dylan ran around like a headless horse trying to pack for a two week holiday he was leaving for today. Arthur has been acting weird, happier, calmer, he's put on weight too. I don't know what's happening, can nations have a second puberty? Is that even possible? I have no clue! I want to know but, I'll ask later. Connor was acting like a little brat all day, teenagers am I right? Seamus and I have made plans to go out Saturday and we'll drag Arthur along too cus, fuck it I love him, even if he is a lightweight when it comes to drinking. anyway, Dylan left for Belgium and the four of us went out for dinner and then went back home, Connor barricaded himself in his bedroom doing whatever teenage boys do in private. The rest of us watched movies and chatted, at least the day finished well?_

_that's all for now, I'll write again tomorrow, unless nothing note worthy happens then fuck that._

 

 

 

 

 

_\- Scotland_


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America pays a surprise visit and is it just Alistair or are he and Arthur cuddlier than usual?

_Dear diary  
  
  
_ _Alfred flew over from Washington today, Arthur was weirdly excited about seeing him and actually_ _hugged him back and Al's hand brushed over Art's bum. He brought over a few bags of treats though, that was nice of him but, did Artie get more than the rest of us?_ ~~I don't think he even needs those sweets with how fat he's gotten lately~~ ~~.~~ _Alfred was very lovey and huggy (is that a word?) towards Arthur and they seemed almost like a couple? Like, Arthur was hugging and climbing all over the human brick wall named Alfred Jones and he just accepted it and kinda looked like he enjoyed it, maybe? I also heard something coming from Art's room earlier and saw Alfred going in there a few minutes beforehand. hmmm..._

 

 

 

 

 

_\- Scotland_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> usuk time, yes there is implied nsfw-ness


End file.
